


Chimes of Happiness

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: lil bit of fluff and smoochin'





	Chimes of Happiness

“I love you…” A ripple of sweet, melodic giggles rang within the area of their room. Her slightly vibrating body pressed against his chest as she covered her mouth cutely with her small hand. Each time he would declare those three words to her, she’d reply with her beautiful laughter. That laughter had the power to relieve him of his troubles, to lift his spirits, and overall, make him realize just how _happy_ he was with her.

“Xander…!” she squeaked, feeling his soft lips rest along the side of her left cheek. Sakura’s hand slipped over her soft lips, covering what was her elegant smile – that smile, which was the root of his happiness.

The Nohrian royal felt a smile arising, and he hid it within her soft cheek. His arms hugged her small body protectively in between his legs. And in another hushed tone, he whispered, “I love you so much, my queen…” _Chuu…_ He planted a single, gentle kiss atop her cheek, eyelids closed, basking in the comfort of having his beautiful wife in his arms. Never did he think that he would have time for such peaceful, lively feelings, and especially did not think that it would have been with her, out of all people. She showed him how to enjoy the smaller things in life, to relax, to smile, and to love.

The next few words that left her pink lips made his heart thump wildly in his chest in uttermost glee. “I love y-you too, Xander…”

He didn’t think he could ever be so happy and at peace, but Sakura had proved him otherwise.


End file.
